Unhealthy Obsession
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Ivan always dreamed and dreamed, that one day .. One day he would sit next to Gilbert, making memories with him forgetting the past . Stay in the comfort of a beautiful lie, but the past is hunting Ivan back . And with Gilbert who has no memories of him, back into the picture Ivan knows no more which is reality or just a terrible nightmare ..


**Not much to say on this, only Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio &amp; Francis are 13, Katuyusha is 16 and Nathalia is 8 months old .**

**Ivan's parents abuse him and Katuyusha, of course the main pairing is RussiaxPrussia . And the other parents will come later ! **

**\- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Ivan Braginski stared at the damp of his breath, that is leaving his mouth and went into the cold air . It was early winter, the snow was already falling from the sky . Ivan made footsteps behind him, the snow was pure white .

Ivan then looked ahead and saw a group of three boys walking together . One had brown hair and the other was a blond one . Both were nothing special to him, Ivan just stared at the middle one . The one who stands out more .

Gilbert Beilschmidt ...

Ivan sighed as he thought of the name, Gilbert was different from the others . And sometimes it's not, and that is what makes him special Ivan thought .

He walked over to his house, while his eye never lost Gilbert .

Ivan does not know why Gilbert is getting more of his attention, he is only three weeks in his class . He's only 13, he should look more at girls . Girls should be something he would give his attention too ... But Gilbert ...

When he came home, he was greeted by his mother who just walked out the house . His father was snoring on the couch, his older sister Kateyusha was sitting in the kitchen . She looked at the table, as she did not even noticed Ivan .

" Kateyusha ? "

Kateyusha looked shocked up, and Ivan could see the red spot on her face . His mother must not had her day, he looked at the pots behind her . He noticed steam coming out ." The food is burning ... " He said quietly .

" What ... Oh sorry ! Welcome home ! " She said with a smile, she tried to hide where their mother had striken her . She did not want to Ivan see it too much, even though she know he saw many more .

He looked quietly at her first .

" Where's Nathalie ? "

" She is in her crib, you want to get her ? I will wake father up ." Ivan nodded yes .

Ivan went to the baby room, where his sister Nathalie is . She was laying down, and stuck her hands up . " Hey Nathalia ." The baby was immediately giving out sounds of joy, like she wanted to grab Ivan quickly ." Iv ! Iv ! Iv ! "

" Yes Iv is home ." He picked her up, and suddenly heards screams . He held Nathalia tight to his chest, as he hid themselves behind her crib ." Iv ... "

" Shhhh .. " He pushed his finger against her lips, she seemed the understand . And pushed her thumb in her mouth, to keep herself quiet .

Ivan heard his father yelling at Kateyusha, who was crying out of fear . Ivan could almost imagine what was happening, he knows that his sister was getting a beating from that monster .

" I hate them ... I hate this .." Ivan's tears fell out, as he held Nathalia against him . He thought of Gilbert, his white hair that looked like snow . And his red eyes that resembling blood, as their parents hit them hard .

Ivan thought of tomorrow, he would be in school ... Then he would see Gilbert, and his stupid smile .

Ivan looked at Nathalia, who heard the loud screams . And sucked harder on her thumb out of fear .

The snow contunued to fall, and the food went cold .

( Next day )

Ivan sat quietly in his class, since the sensei was sick . They had some play time to kill time, Ivan just stared out the window . The others were playing card games or just laughing with each other enjoying the moments .

Ivan had nothing to say, or just something to do . " Oi Braginski ! " Ivan looked up and was shocked someone was calling him, he stared at the red eyes of Gilbert . Who stood behind him with his two friends, who looked unhappy about this ." Yes ..."

" I do not know what you have in your head ! ... But you want to join us ? " Ivan looked at the cards that Gilbert held, and looked over at Antonio and Francis . They were surely against it ." Are you sure ? I don't think I am welcome .. "

" What is this nonsense ! " Gilbert grabbed a chair and sat down ." I'm too awesome to exclude anyone, I wanted to play against you this time . I have played this 100 times with the others, so yes or no ? "

Ivan was silent ..

Is this God's gift he send Gilbert to him, after his father and mother had their moments yesterday ? Is he trying to show Ivan kindness ? Or is this just coincidence .. " Okay . "

Gilbert showed him a big smile, he was satisfied that Ivan playing along . And then looked at his friends ." Come on unawesome bunch of losers ! It's time to lose against the king ! "

" Mon ami how many times I have to say this ! You have no fashion to be a king ." Francis sighed as Antonio also sat, Francis sat down between Gilbert and Antonio . No way he wanted to sit next to Ivan .

" Okay I hope you know Uno . "

Ivan could not believe it, he always eaten alone . But now Gilbert suddenly wanted to eat lunch with him, this day is too good to be true . "

" Antonio is at the Vargas twins and Luddy's class in the other school . Francis is too busy flirting with girls so boring ! " He wailed as he sat down next to Ivan . " So I am the last you thought of ... "

" Nope ! I did it in the beginning, but the others ditched the plan .. Why are you always alone ? "

" It's quiet .. Not that you bother me or something .." Ivan did not dare to look at Gilbert, as he looked at his food ." Ah ! I know it, that Arthur said Demons were keeping you company ! The idiot he is ! " Ivan looked shocked at the other ." You are awesome, you know what .. You will be my new best friend ! "

Ivan knew that somewhere was a hidden camera, as Gilbert walked beside him home . " Are you sure you want to walk me home ? I'm not a girl .." Ivan was glad it was cold, so Gilbert would not really notice his cheeks were red from blushing .

" Yes, why not ? " Ivan could not really tell him about his family, he would tell everyone . They would laugh at him, and things would get worse for Kateyusha and Nathalia ." Do you have brothers and sisters ? "

" Sisters Kateyusha the oldest, and Nathalia she's still a baby .. "

" That sucks but better than an annoying little brother .. "

" Ludwig ? "

" Yes him oh man, he is too smart for his age he's only 6 ! My parents want me to be like him, it should be the other way ! "

Ivan laughed softly Gilbert looked surprised, but laughed ." You laughed at last ! "

Ivan would never forget the moment when he was laughing with Gilbert .

" I can go from here on my own .. "

" Are you sure ? "

" Yes ..." He does not want to lose the friendship with Gilbert, by his parents . " See you tomorrow ! "

" Eh .. " But Gilbert was gone before he could ask why ." He is so weird sometimes ." He walked to his house, he did the same . But this time he said nothing, he just went to Nathalia . And took her down with him, he sat down in the kitchen and began to feed her . She was really hungry .

Kateyusha smiled at Ivan, as she stared to put plates on the table ." How was school ? "

" Well .. I made a friend ."

Kateyusha looked shocked, Ivan did not blame her for it . She smiled and stroked Ivan's head ." Really ? Good for you ! "

The beautiful moment was ruined as their father walked in, and put himself on the chair . As he grabbed the beer and started to drink . He looked at Nathalie, who looked back at him . " Why is she eating ! Everyone should wait for each other ! Everybody also that kid ! "

" Father .." Kateyusha tried to calm him down, but without success . " Damn it ! That kid is not eating anymore for this day ! "

" Father stop ! " Kateyusha wept as she tried to protect Nathalia from him, Ivan looked at his father as he took the food of the baby to throw it away ." Wait ! Punish me with no food .. I was the one that gave Nathalia good so please ."

" Ivan ! "

Their father seemed to think, ignored Kateyusha's pleas as the idea started to grow into his head . " Good and go stand outside for half hour in the snow without your shoes and socks ."

" Yes father . "

Ivan had no choice, he hopes it will forgive him one day .

The next day Ivan struggle to walk to school, Gilbert looked at his feet confused . " What happened to you ? "

" Nothing .. I was little hurt .. " Gilbert did not believe him, but he said nothing as they went to school .

Days passed, it was already the end of march . Spring was just outside the door, Ivan still hangs out with Gilbert, sometimes wtih Francis and Antonio .

Ivan's days were so bright and colorful, he want this forever and ever . Taste it since it's so sweet and soft, until ... That day .

It was raining so hard, it started to get dark . Ivan looked outside as Kateyusha told Nathalie a story . Ivan listened softly, he loves the voice of his sister . It was kind, soft and nice to hear, someday he will maybe bring Gilbert home . So he would hear it too .

To listen to Kateyusha's stories .

The door opened and he looked at his mother, he could smell immediately that she has been drinking . And she looked like she came out of a trash can, as she pushed her wet hair out of her face . Her wide eyes looked straight to Kateyusha ." You whore ! " She screamed and immediately ran to Kateyusha, who let Nathalie go . Nathalie cried as she fell on the ground, Ivan ran to her but was slapped away by his mother ." Dirty whore ! Stay away from Nathalie ! She's my child, you are a filthy bitch ! "

Kateyusha cried as she tried to push her mother away, but the other woman was stronger and kicked her hard . As the alcohol went into her head . Ivan pushed himself against a closet, and looked for Nathalie who hid herself behind a seat . She continued to cry ." Iv ! Iv ! "

Ivan looked at his mother and sister, and tried gently to go to Nathalie ." Do not worry Nathalie .." Suddenly their mother pushed Kateyusha against a high table, where box fell off . None of them noticed it, only Ivan did it as he saw what fell out .

His father's gun .

Speaking of the devil, that's the moment he stepped inside ." What's the noise here ! "

" Your daughter is a filthy whore, that's the noise is for ! "

" And you are crazy retard ! Your daughter has it from your side of the family ! "

" Oh great now she is my daughter . Bastard ! "

Ivan's trembling hands grabbed the gun, and opened it . He saw the bullets inside, they shine with greed . His hands were sweating now, as his eyes went wide open . " I will kill you ! You make me go nuts ! "

" Stop it ! " Kateyusha screamed as she was thrown on the ground ." And you go first ! " Her father said as he kept kicking her .

Ivan pushed the bullets back in, and looked at his parents . His mother was the first to notice, and also the thing in his hands ." Ivan what's that ? "

Ivan did not answer his father looked suddenly up . " Do not tell me you are going into my stuff you little rat ! " He was really angry as he go red, he stood up to get to Ivan . Kateyusha stopped him, holding his leg tight . But her father kicked her away with his other foot . Kateyusha lay very weak on the ground .

" Ivan give it to me ! " Ivan kept the gun in front of him ." Give it to me you stupid child ! "

" Listen to your father ! "

" I ..."

" I am telling you ... "

" I hate you ! " And then suddenly he shot .


End file.
